An Outing in the Dragon Wagon
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: A deleted scene on the DVD. Trisha takes Darry to an old lot to learn how to drive but he's really not that good at it (bad summary)


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.   
A/N: I rented the "Jeepers Creepers" DVD and it had an extended scene on it that talked about when Trisha taught Darry how to drive so I thought I would write the story. I don't know why I wanted to, but…whatever.   
  
  
"An Outing in the Dragon Wagon"   
By SparkingDiamond   
  
  
Darry Jenner looked at his older sister with pleading eyes.   
"Come on, Trisha, please Trish." Darry said, making the best "puppy-dog" face he could.   
Trisha Jenner, two years her brother's senior, turned her head away. "No, Darry, you know Mom and Dad would kill us." Trisha muttered.  
"They don't have to know, Trisha, please. Please." Darry whined, moving so that he was in front of his sister.   
Trisha looked over at her brother and then looked away again. "All right, but if we get in trouble I'm not taking the blame." Trisha snapped.   
"You don't have to." Darry reassured her.   
"I'm not." She repeated and walked out the living room and into the hallway, getting the keys to their parents' car off the little hook they hung on.   
Darry followed his sister with a smile on his face. "I'm driving there, Darry, you don't even know which pedal is the gas so don't even think I'm letting you on the open highway." Trisha snapped as they snuck into the garage.   
"Fine by me." Darry said and slipped into the passenger seat while his sister climbed in on the driver's side.   
As she put the keys in the ignition, Trisha turned to look at Darry. "You know they have classes for this kind of thing, you know. I don't understand why you want me to teach you how to drive." Trisha said.   
Darry shrugged. "You're a great teacher sis." Darry grinned.   
"Oh, bull." Trisha muttered and backed the car out of the driveway.   
"What do you want me to tell you?" Darry asked. "That I want impress the teachers with my driving."   
"How 'bout the truth? That there's some girl you want to impress with you driving." Trisha said and pulled onto the road.   
Darry shrugged. "Whatever." He muttered.   
  
Trisha parked the car in the empty, un-used lot behind the mall, which now had a new parking lot. The old parking lot's surface was cracked and dusty; weeds grew in the cracks and tangled into themselves. The only other thing in the lot was an old tree in the far left corner; its scraggily limbs waving in the wind.   
"Okay Darry," Trisha said and got of the car. "That's the gas, that's the break, you should know what the steering wheel is. If you don't, I'm leaving." Trisha said and pointed to each thing.   
"I know, I know." Darry said and waved his hand, shooing his sister away. Trisha climbed into the passenger side and buckled her seat belt, pulling it tightly around her form.  
Darry buckled his own seat belt with a smug smile and glanced over at his sister. "Prepared to be amazed by my natural learning skill." He smiled.   
Trisha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, brat, just drive." Trisha muttered.  
Darry lightly pushed his foot against the gas pedal and car slightly lurched forward. Darry smiled. "See, I already got the hang of this." He grinned and pressed the pedal harder, putting the car into drive.   
The drive drove down the lot, slightly rocking when it went over potholes and lurched when it struck missing pieces of pavement. Darry drove the car faster, turning the wheel and nearly driving the car in circles.   
"Darry, stop." Trisha commanded, taking a swat at Darry.   
Darry turned to grin at his sister, not bothering to watch the road. "Darry, pay attention!" Trisha yelped so seriously that Darry jerked his head back to face the windshield.   
He jerked his hands off the wheel, surprised at what he saw. "Darry!" Trisha cried. "Hit the break." She commanded.   
Darry's foot fumbled but he was too late; the car and its passengers crashed into the old tree with a sickening crunch.   
Darry and Trisha were both thrown forward and then back into their seats; Trisha let out a groan and then looked over at Darry, who was looking bewildered and frightened.   
"Nice driving brat." Trisha snapped, unbuckled her belt and getting out of the car. She walked to the front of the car to see what damage had been down. The front of the car had been crushed by the tree's trunk. Darry was on the other said, also looking at the tree and car.   
"Great." Darry muttered.   
"Nice going, brat, you crashed the Dragon Wagon." Trisha snapped, using the term that she and Darry had used for the car since they were young.  
"Just shut up okay, Trish." Darry said.   
Trisha frowned and looked over at her brother. "What are we going to tell Mom?" Darry asked, his eyes becoming wide with fear as he looked at Trisha.   
"I'm going to tell her that you crashed the car." Trisha snapped, showing her brother no mercy. "You better pray that it still runs." She added and walked to the driver's side of the car.   
She got in and turned the keys in the ignition; the car sputtered the life. Darry climbed into the seat beside Trisha. "See, it still works." He said with a distressing smile.   
  
When Trisha pulled the car into the driveway, she wasn't surprised when her mom and dad rushed out of the house to see what had happened to the 'Dragon Wagon'.   
"Trisha, what happened?" Her dad asked, looking at his car and then at his children.   
Darry glanced over at Trisha, waiting for her to tell them exactly what had happened. Trisha hesitated. "You see, I…uh, I took Darry to see a movie and when we got out, some jerk had crashed into the front of the car." Trisha said, feigning disgust and surprise.   
Darry looked over at his sister with a look of surprise on his face. "Yeah." He agreed, slowly shaking his head.   
"You two be more careful where you park the car next time." Their mother said.   
"Trisha, I'd like to have a word with you." Their dad said, looking at his daughter with a look of disappointment on his face.   
  
Later that day, Darry went to talk to his sister, who was -at the moment- on punishment for taking the car out without asking.   
"Thanks, Trisha, for covering for me. Mom and Dad would have had a field day, punishing me for wrecking the Dragon Wagon." Darry said.  
Trisha looked up at him. "Yeah, if I had told them that I let you do that, I would have gotten in more trouble then I already am." Trisha said.   
"But still, you lied for me." He said with a smile.   
"No, I lied for me." Trisha retorted, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.  
"Whatever." He said with a grin.   
Trisha smiled and shook her head; even though Darry could be goofy sometimes, he was still her brother. 


End file.
